1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stowable step attachment for a wheeled land vehicle of the type normally referred to as a motor home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational vehicles have gained acceptance in the American leisure domain. Vehicles of the self-contained, or motor home, type appear to be gaining in popularity. Such vehicles are often built on truck or truck-like running gear. Oftentimes a substantial ground to door opening height is encountered. For convenience and safety, an additional step is often affixed to the vehicle for ease of entry and exit therefrom. Normally these add-on steps hang conspicuously beneath the vehicle, see McDonald, U. S. Pat. Nos. 2,764,422 (1956), 2,825,582 (1958) and 2,852,271 (1958). A compact folding step with positive launching means, such as Ford U. S. Pat. No. 3,834,490 (1974), and which is contoured to, or beneath, the body of the vehicle is often desired. The current invention possesses all the desirable and none of the undesirable traits.